mybrutemuxxufandomcom-20200214-history
Levels
Levels are the the measurement in the Rankings, where a higher level brute is ranked higher than a lower level brute in their respective rank. Every time a brute levels up, the owner gets the choice of increasing a Stat by 3 or 2 of one stat and 1 of another, or wither another choice of stats or a Skill, Weapon, Pet or Talent. A brute levels up when it reaches the necessary amount of Experience in order to reach the next level. Experience Table *LV01 : 01 EXP *LV02 : 03 EXP *LV03 : 04 EXP *LV04 : 06 EXP *LV05 : 07 EXP *LV06 : 09 EXP *LV07 : 11 EXP *LV08 : 13 EXP *LV09 : 14 EXP *LV10 : 16 EXP *LV11 : 18 EXP *LV12 : 20 EXP *LV13 : 22 EXP *LV14 : 24 EXP *LV15 : 26 EXP *LV16 : 28 EXP *LV17 : 30 EXP *LV18 : 33 EXP *LV19 : 35 EXP *LV20 : 37 EXP *LV21 : 39 EXP *LV22 : 41 EXP *LV23 : 44 EXP *LV24 : 46 EXP *LV25 : 48 EXP *LV26 : 50 EXP *LV27 : 53 EXP *LV28 : 55 EXP *LV29 : 57 EXP *LV30 : 60 EXP *LV31 : 62 EXP *LV32 : 64 EXP *LV33 : 67 EXP *LV34 : 69 EXP *LV35 : 72 EXP *LV36 : 74 EXP *LV37 : 77 EXP *LV38 : 79 EXP *LV39 : 82 EXP *LV40 : 84 EXP *LV41 : 87 EXP *LV42 : 89 EXP *LV43 : 92 EXP *LV44 : 94 EXP *LV45 : 97 EXP *LV46 : 99 EXP *LV47 : 102 EXP *LV48 : 105 EXP *LV49 : 107 EXP *LV50 : 110 EXP *LV51 : 112 EXP *LV52 : 115 EXP *LV53 : 118 EXP *LV54 : 120 EXP *LV55 : 123 EXP *LV56 : 126 EXP *LV57 : 128 EXP *LV58 : 131 EXP *LV59 : 134 EXP *LV60 : 137 EXP *LV61 : 139 EXP *LV62 : 142 EXP *LV63 : 145 EXP *LV64 : 148 EXP *LV65 : 150 EXP *LV66 : 153 EXP *LV67 : 156 EXP *LV68 : 159 EXP *LV69 : 161 EXP *LV70 : 164 EXP *LV71 : 167 EXP *LV72 : 170 EXP *LV73 : 173 EXP *LV74 : 176 EXP *LV75 : 178 EXP *LV76 : 181 EXP *LV77 : 184 EXP *LV78 : 187 EXP *LV79 : 190 EXP *LV80 : 193 EXP *LV81 : 196 EXP *LV82 : 198 EXP *LV83 : 201 EXP *LV84 : 204 EXP *LV85 : 207 EXP *LV86 : 210 EXP *LV87 : 213 EXP *LV88 : 216 EXP *LV89 : 219 EXP *LV90 : 222 EXP *LV91 : 225 EXP *LV92 : 228 EXP *LV93 : 231 EXP *LV94 : 234 EXP *LV95 : 237 EXP *LV96 : 240 EXP *LV97 : 243 EXP *LV98 : 246 EXP *LV99 : 249 EXP *LV100 : 252 EXP *LV101 : 255 EXP *LV102 : 258 EXP *LV103 : 261 EXP *LV104 : 264 EXP *LV105 : 267 EXP *LV106 : 270 EXP *LV107 : 273 EXP *LV108 : 276 EXP *LV109 : 279 EXP *LV110 : 282 EXP *LV111 : 285 EXP *LV112 : 288 EXP *LV113 : 291 EXP *LV114 : 294 EXP *LV115 : 298 EXP *LV116 : 301 EXP *LV117 : 304 EXP *LV118 : 307 EXP *LV119 : 310 EXP *LV120 : 313 EXP Thanks to Lolipop